There are various applications in which portable transmitters are required. For example, transmitters are placed inside pipeline pigs used in fluid transmission pipelines to determine the position of the pigs as they travel along the pipeline. For example, transmitters are carried in some aircraft and vessels to aid in search and rescue, should the aircraft or vessel encounter problems. It is desirable that the transmitters be as compact as possible.